Steve Raines
is an actor and is best known from his role in the series Rawhide in which he played Jim Quince, one of the better cowhands of a cattle drive crew. He took part in the writing of one episode of the series as well. Series (as actor) Rawhide (202 episodes) *Incident of the Tumbleweed (season 1, episode 1) *Incident at Alabaster Plain (season 1, episode 2) *Incident with an Executioner (season 1, episode 3) *And 199 more.. Gunsmoke (14 episodes) *The F.U. (season 4, episode 27) *The Constable (season 4, episode 37) - uncredited *Stage Stop (season 12, episode 10) *And 11 more... Brave Eagle (10 episodes) *Blood Brother (season 1, episode 1) *The Treachery of At-Ta-Tu (season 1, episode 3) - uncredited *Moonfire (season 1, episode 6) *And 7 more... The Roy Rogers Show (6 episodes) *Dead Men's Hill (season 1, episode 11) *Ride of the Ranchers (season 1, episode 16) *The Silver Fox Hunt (season 2, episode 12) *And 3 more... The Virginian (4 episodes) *Girl on the Glass Mountain (season 5, episode 14) *Execution at Triste (season 6, episode 13) *Nora (season 7, episode 12) *Wolf Track (season 9, episode 23) The Adventures of Kit Carson (3 episodes) *The Gatling Gun (season 4, episode 5) *Trail to Bordertown (season 4, episode 10) *Incident at Wagontire (season 4, episode 26) The High Chaparral (3 episodes) *Best Man for the Job (season 1, episode 4) *The Long Shadow (season 3, episode 14) *Wind (season 4, episode 4) Bonanza (2 episodes) *Destiny's Child (season 7, episode 19) *A Girl Named George (season 9, episode 16) Laredo (2 episodes) *One Too Many Voices (season 2, episode 9) *Road to San Remo (season 2, episode 10) Sergeant Preston of the Yukon (2 episodes) *Gold Fever (season 1, episode 27) *The Stolen Malamute (season 2, episode 20) Daniel Boone (1 episode) *River Passage (season 3, episode 13) The Gene Autry Show (1 episode) *The Portrait of White Cloud (season 5, episode 3) The Guns of Will Sonnett (1 episode) *Reunion (season 2, episode 1) Gunslinger (1 episode) *The Zone (season 1, episode 4) Iron Horse (1 episode) *Broken Gun (season 1, episode 6) The Life and Legend of Wyatt Earp (1 episode) *The Shooting Stars (season 6, episode 28) - uncredited Maverick (1 episode) *Benefit of the Doubt (season 4, episode 30) The Tall Man (1 episode) *Hard Justice (season 1, episode 28) The Wild Wild West (1 episode) *The Night of the Plague (season 4, episode 24) Series (as writer) Rawhide (1 episode) *Incident at Rojo Canyon (season 3, episode 1) Images Steve Raines.jpg Rawhide - El Hombre Bravo - Image 6.png Rawhide - The Peddler - Image 5.png Rawhide - Judgment at Hondo Seco - Image 3.png Rawhide - The Empty Sleeve - Image 1.png Rawhide - Incident at Alkali Sink - Image 4.png The High Chaparral - Best Man for the Job - Image 2.png Rawhide - Judgment at Hondo Seco - Image 1.png Rawhide - Incident of the Red Wind - Image 5.png Rawhide - Escort to Doom - Image 3.png Rawhide - Walk into Terror - Image 1.png Rawhide - The Pursuit - Image 7.png Rawhide - Judgment at Hondo Seco - Image 6.png Rawhide - Incident before Black Pass - Image 2.png External Links * on IMDb * on Wikipedia * on tv.com Category:Actors Category:Writers